


Audrey King: Master Of Deflection

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audrey King: Master of Deflection, Every MC exists au, F/F, F/M, Multi, The Chaos Goblin won't admit she has feelings, The girls tease each other about crushes, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: Audrey King did not fancy Tulip Karasu.Okay, that was a lie she really did, but did she want anyone to know that? Not in a million years.





	Audrey King: Master Of Deflection

Audrey loved her friends, she really did Emmie was her partner in crime, Coral pretty much spent most of her free time bailing her out of some of the more stupid things she got herself into and Ellie well, Ellie was always defending her and the three of them were smart especially Coral, but they were consistently wrong about one thing.

Audrey King did not fancy Tulip Karasu.

Okay, that was a lie she really did, but did she want anyone to know that? Not in a million years.

“Audrey c’mon, just admit it, you fancy her” Emmie giggled from her spot on the floor of the Room of Requirement, Audrey put her forehead in her hands and groaned this was supposed to be just them studying how did this turn into a conversation about Tulip?

Oh, that’s right because Ellie had to bring up the latest prank, which somehow started the rumour that they were dating. Which of course they weren’t but this had set Emmie’s inner romantic and she got it into her head that they would be the perfect… couple.

“You know if you just admit it, she’ll let you off the hook a bit” Coral sighed from one of the couches, mostly looking disinterested with the conversation but Audrey could see her smirk, behind her Ellie had stopped punching the punching bag she wished up to collapse in laughter, Audrey smirked back two can play at that game Coral.

“So, you’ve admitted to your crush on Barty Boy then? Hm Coral?” Audrey replied as innocently as possible, the snow-haired Ravenclaw was suddenly very interested in the ceiling and blushing.

“I have a crush on Bartholomew?” Coral said trying to feign ignorance extremely unconvincingly.

“Yes, you do Tired Eyes, oh you’re blushing by the way” Audrey smirked as Coral went to cover her face.

“Keep denying it then” Coral grumbled, while Emmie and Ellie laughed.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you Ellie Johnson” Audrey laughed, the Raven haired Slytherin stopped laughing “What’s this I hear about your crush on a one Gilbert Nathaniel” Ellie was also now very interested in the wall.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Audrey” Ellie stuttered blushing almost as much as the sleep-deprived Ravenclaw on the couch before going back to punching the punching bag.

“And Emmie?” The Blonde Gryffindor turned to face the Slytherin she was smirking, Emmie was better at taking Audrey’s teasing than the other two always has been, but she was already dating Noah there was no crush to tease her about and she knew that, damn her Audrey sighed she was not one to admit defeat, but she might have to.

“And Emmie what? Audrey” Emmie smiled brightly at her, acting as innocent as always how does she do that? Audrey doesn’t know that’s for sure.

“You win this round… Sunshine” Audrey grumbled at her and giving her the stink eye making a note to glue her to the ceiling later as she laughed at the Slytherins defeat.

“So, are you going to admit it?” The blond asked hopefully even though she was still kind of laughing at her previous win earlier.

The trickster goddess masking as a Hogwarts Student smirked mysteriously, stood and walked out of the room never answering Emmie’s question.

Never in a million years was Audrey King: The Slytherin Prankster Extraordinaire going to admit that she was falling hard for Tulip Karusu her equal in all thing’s chaotic, at least not while this rumour was going around had to mess with the masses a little bit. Maybe she’ll try to cash in on the bets that were going around too.  

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 611


End file.
